Basically,Run
by Dalek Prime
Summary: When an alien menace threatens Gravity Falls, all hope lies in the twins who have a rather strange way of getting them to leave. Note: this story has a lot of Doctor Who references in it. minor Dipper/Wendy


A/N: I don't own Gravity Falls or Doctor Who.

I know I should be writing Bark at the Moon (and don't worry I still am) but this idea popped into head today and what with Doctor Who coming back for series seven I was like 'I don't care if this is just one big love letter to Gravity Falls and Doctor Who, I'm writing this!' so without further a due, on with the story!

* * *

"So this was your big plan Dipper?" Wendy shouted to her young friend as she, Grunkle Stan, Soos and the twins walked onto the rooftop of the Mystery Shack to confront something that just minutes ago was about to destroy the entire town

Earlier today the skies over Gravity Falls had something floating in it that no human being thought they would ever see in their entire lifespan. Out from the heavens came a lone spacecraft which parked itself right over the Mystery Shack and gave a stunning declaration that these creatures called the Gar-Gons had come to the town of Gravity Falls to be judged by their galactic empire and act as an example for the rest of the Earth's people on how they should behave in the future if they judged to annihilate the town. The townspeople were instantly whipped into a panic; fearing the end of all things, all except for two children.

Right from the start the brother/sister team of Dipper and Mabel Pines went to work on stopping the extraterrestrial conquers; while the rest of the town coward away in the homes, waiting for the end with their families; the two siblings began their plan to send the would be interstellar conquers off world along their two friends and great uncle. Now they were here, facing an enemy that could easily erase them from existence without any hesitation and just might become the future rulers of the planet, but from what Wendy could see; neither of the kids had a look of fear in their eyes. Dipper and his sister looked up at the spaceship with a strong look of determination on their faces and did something no one-not even the invaders were anticipating: they grinned.

"Come on then!" Dipper boldly called out to the ship hovering over the building "My sister and I want to have a word with you!"

"Dipper shut up!" Stan warned his nephew "they'll kill us!"

"Relax Grunkle Stan, we've got this under control" Mabel assured casually

Just then the underside of the spacecraft opened up to reveal a long mechanical tentacle that lowered down to the twin's level, the tentacle then formed a giant eyeball and the end of it that examined its surroundings before facing the children who still didn't so much as flinch at the object before them.

"That's it dudes! Game Over Dudes! Game Over!" Soos shouted in a panic

"Calm down Soos, they know what they're doing" Wendy said, still stunned by the twin's bravado "I hope…"

The eyeball then scanned both of the kids before speaking to them.

"**You are not of this town…"**

"No, but my sister and I have put a lot of work into it" Dipper replied to the eyeball

"**Is this town important?"**

"Important? What's that mean 'important'?" the boy sternly demanded "Over sixteen-hundred people live here is that important?"

He never raised his voice, that's what both frightened and amazed Wendy the most as she watched Dipper face off with the aliens, he was like fire and ice and rage, but had a sense of kindness to him and above all else…

"_He's wonderful…"_ she thought to herself

"And here's a better question" the preteen continued "Is Gravity Falls a threat to the Gar-Gons?"

The machine did not response to Dipper's question, making everyone aside from the kids on edge, had the boy angered the space travelers?

"Well come on your monitoring the whole state; is this town a threat?" he asked again

Suddenly the eyeball created a holographic image of the town and then began to show images of the different people and landmarks that resided within it. As the aliens viewed their findings from the safety of their ship, the twins each sprouted a small grin on their faces.

"…**No…"**

"Are peoples of this town and even this planet guilty of any crimes by the laws of the Gar-Gons?" the brave boy furthered his question

The eye created another hologram, this time it showed the entire planet earth and the entire human race. The images flashed through some of the planets biggest events such as the fall of the Berlin Wall, World War Two and the Moon Landing in fewer than thirty seconds before giving its answer.

"…**No…" **

"Ok, well I'm all out of questions" Dipper said before simply turning to his sister "do you have anything to ask our guests Mabel?"

"I have one more question, just one more" she replied before looking over to the eyeball "Is this town protected?"

Once again the eye created more holograms, only these images were not of the planet or any humans; this time it created images of all the strange creatures and people the children had encountered like Gideon, the gnomes and the elderly ghosts of the convenience store.

"You're not the first ones to have come here; oh there have been so many others" Mabel explained "And what you've got to ask is: what happened to them?"

Now the hologram the eyes were creating there that of the brother and sister defeating every single enemy that came their way. As the holograms showcased the children's adventures; Wendy, Stan and Soos could only stand by and be astonished by what they were seeing. It was then that the teenager finally realized why these two siblings were standing before the invaders with just a mere warning: they were being kind. Just then the twins stepped through the holograms and approached the machine.

"Hello, were the Mystery Twins" Dipper greeted with a smile

"Basically…run" his sister added

And run the space creatures did, the ship instantly rocketed up into the heavens with the intentions of never returning again; leaving behind two triumphant kids. They then looked over to their friends and great uncle, who were all in a state of total shock at what they just witnessed.

"Their…their-" Soos attempted to make words

"Gone? yep! And if they know what's good for them they'll never come back!" the energetic girl happily answered

"But you guys had no weapons, no defenses; hell you didn't even have much of a plan!" Wendy exclaimed in disbelief

"Yeah and that just scared them to death" Dipper replied with a laugh

"I, uh, I think I need to lie down for awhile…" was Grunkle Stan could say as be made his way off the off and into the building "but first I need to change my pants…"

"I'm with you on that Mr. S" the over-weight man mentioned as followed his employer off of the roof

Wendy remained on the roof with the kids, who were currently looking up at the stars; making sure there wasn't any trace of the off-world visitors left. She began feel sad for the siblings, they had prevented not only the destruction of Gravity Falls, but possibly the end of all mankind as well and no one except her and two others would ever know about it; no one would thank them a million times over as they walked down the street or build a statue in their honor like all great heroes got.

Dipper then glanced over to the teen and motioned with his hand to join him and his sister, which she gladly accepted. As the trio looked up into the nights sky Wendy worked up the courage to tell the Mystery Twins what was on her mind.

"Doesn't it bother you?" she began "no one will ever know what you two did today, you can't seriously be ok with that"

Dipper chuckled before made his reply "Wendy, there are worlds out there where the skies burning, where the seas sleep and the rivers dream, people made of smoke and-"

"What my brother is trying to say all artistic like-is that we know we'll never be thanked" Mabel cut in "But for us, it's the adventure that counts"

"I liked my explanation better" her brother mumbled

"Do you think I could tag along?" the older girl asked "I mean I handled those ghost pretty well awhile back and you made those aliens go crying home with their tails between their legs"

"Sure, absolutely!" the boy nearly shouted out, making his sister roll her eyes

"But if you do we should warn you, it won't be quite, it won't be safe and it won't be calm" the young girl said "But I'll tell you what it will be…"

"What's that?" Wendy questioned

Dipper reached out and took the teen by her hand, now it was her turn for her heart to jump.

"It'll be fantastic" he finished smiling up at her, making her smile as well

Wendy had no idea what she had just gotten herself into or if she'd survive the experience, but deep down she knew that she as long she stuck with the twins (especially if she stuck very close to Dipper) she could take on any monster or madman that came her way.

"I don't know about you guys, but one alien invasion is enough adventure for me today" Mabel mentioned "Besides I'm hungry and I've got some apples I've been waiting to eat"

"Yuck! I hate apples Mabel!" her brother shot back

"Then go eat some of those awful jelly-babies you have stashed away in your sock draw" the sweater wearing preteen answered as she made her off of the rooftop

"Hey jelly-babies are delicious!" Dipper snapped back in defense of his beloved candy as he and Wendy followed her

"Have you guys ever had fish-fingers and custard?" Wendy added, in which the replied in unison 'no' "I think you both might like it"

The siblings looked at one another and quietly came to an agreement, they nodded to their new companion; indicating that they would indeed like to try the sea-food.

"Great, come along then Pines" she said "Allons-y"

The End

* * *

A/N: I know this had a lot of Doctor Who quotes in it, but like I said earlier this was meant to be one big love letter to both shows. Also this story showed how I'm hoping Dipper and Mabel will become later on in the show; going from 'Run it's a monster!' to 'Oh look a monster, alright stand back everyone and we'll handle this!'. On a side note I'm hoping next week's episode will have at least one Doctor Who reference (with an episode named the time-travel's pig I think just one reference wouldn't hurt) I'm surprised no know has done anymore Gravity/Falls Doctor Who stories yet (I have a story challenge for one on my profile in case anyone is interested in taking it on)

Anyway let me know what you guys thought of this story. later!


End file.
